


The February Collection

by Sokorra



Series: 2019 Prompt Collection [1]
Category: ER (TV 1994), Game of Thrones (TV), Gilmore Girls, Gossip Girl, He's Just Not That Into You (2009), NCIS: New Orleans, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Torchwood
Genre: Awkward side ships, Bisexual Jack Harkness, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Some Spoilers, characters deserved better, less salty canon fix-it, salty canon fix-it, some assumptions based on what I have yet to see, some characters were never given a last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: A collection of Drabbles for the month of February from a year long 500 word Drabble challenge.  Multi-fandom and ship.





	1. February 1 - Gossip Girl (Chuck/Blair)

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes for this collection:  
> \- Major Character death warning will be announced in the chapter notes to the drabbles it applies to, but most are not in need of the warning.  
> \- I screwed up and there are two prompt responses for February 6, ergo there are 29 chapters instead of the expected 28  
> \- All chapters are now in chronological Order.

_ Framed pictures start to be put on the walls  _ __  
_ Constant visits while I’m out on the road  _ __  
_ It’s hard to leave sometimes  _ __  
__ But you know where I lay my head at night   
**-New Found Glory “I Don’t Wanna Know”**

 

Since their marriage, Chuck and Blair had started a bit of a tradition when it came to his business trips. After everything they had gone through in the years prior, he hated traveling without her.  However, with both of them heading up their own businesses, it was a logical necessity. The first time he went off on his own he found a letter from Blair tucked away in his suitcase for him to find.  Every trip she would find some way of hiding a letter, or a short note for him to find. Something to remind him how much she believed in him. 

After the birth of their son, the letters soon included pictures.  Blair would find a way to take one he didn’t know about, usually of Henry but often of her as well and hide it in his suitcase.  It became one of the favorite things about any business trip. If he couldn’t be with his family, he had at least a bit of them with him.

So it was no surprise that once he stopped off at the room he had booked for his trip, he immediately went looking for Blair’s letter.  She always tried to very the location to make it a little bit of a game. It was limited of course, since it had to be found in his suitcase, but she tried.

He found it quickly enough-this time hidden behind his ties - and opened the envelope.  Inside was a picture of Blair and Henry smiling holding a sign, but he quickly went to the letter, planning on looking at the picture more in depth later.

The note was short, really.  Half the page was taken up by Henry’s scribble words, barely legible no doubt because his mother helped him form the letters he was only starting to learn to put on paper.  Blair’s own note was one line.  _ Call me when you see the picture. _

He turned his eyes back to the image.  Blair and Henry were sitting on Blair’s fainting couch, and Blair was holding the camera - no doubt her phone - in front of them.  Henry was curled up next to his mother, both all grins and holding a sign.

_ All three of us love you. _

He was puzzled for a second before suspicions started to develop in his mind. He was on phone the next second.

“Got my message?” His wife’s tone was full of affection and amusement.

“Seriously?  This is how you decide to tell me when I’m half a continent away?”  She laughed, and he wished he was there even more then he had before.

“Well, I figured it might give you something to look forward to.  And it's better then how it came out the last time.

“I’m sure Nate appreciates that,” he joked.  “So another baby.”

“Finally, yes.”


	2. February 2 - Game of Thrones (Arya/Gendry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry thinks over the last five years while he watches his half-brother get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a companion to the [Arya drabble ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128133/chapters/45457342)in the May collection. Eventually I plan on morphing these into a longer one-shot or multichapter.

_ Yesterday we were laughing _ _   
_ _ Today I'm left here asking _ _   
_ _ Where has all the time gone now _ _   
_ _ I'm left alone somehow _ _   
_ _ Growing up and getting older _ _   
_ __ I don't want to believe it's over   
**-Skillet “Say Goodbye”**

He would like to say that he took to being Lord Paramount well, but that would be a lie and he tries his best not to do that.  Mostly because in his experience avoiding the truth usually bites you in the ass. He takes to some aspects well, some moderately well, and some he is so bad at he's afraid Davos is going to tell him to just go home.  There are other options, saner options if you asked him, for the spot. Joffrey hadn't managed to kill off all his half-siblings. There is still Edric, who moved to Storm's End and helps him with learning how to read better.  He had known basic stuff, had to run the shop, but his literacy level was far below one necessary to govern a large region like the Stormlands. Edric was a bit shy, so didn't mind that he stayed in the background, remaining a Storm while leaving the weight of Barathon on his older half-brother.  

There was Mya, too.  She visited from time to time, but she had her own mission.  Sometimes she reminded him of Arya, never stopping for a moment.  It's nice to have her support, limited as it is. He finally has a family, even if its not taking the shape he had wished for back in Winterfell. 

As the years go by, the job gets easier to handle, if not easier to do.  He's a quick learner, despite Arya's thoughts on his intelligence, picking up on social cues and Edric is a good teacher so he soon is able to read his own correspondence.  He finds himself found of the people, and although he could do without some of the highlords looking down on him or trying to wed their daughters to him he finds Storm's End to be a good home.

But there are times he feels like time is stagnant.  It's been five years since he had last seen her, and he feels like it was just yesterday and a million years all at once.  He misses her, in a way he never thought he would. He had been so angry when they last saw each other, at himself mostly. He knew better than to ask her to stay in a castle with him.  Angry at her for focusing on the word Lady and not what else he was saying.

Watching Edric marry Brienne of Tarth's cousin Liesel brought up a lot of those thoughts.  He feels ancient in some ways, as he watches the two of them dance, innocent blushes on their faces.  Both of them had been spared the worst of the wars, of which he was glad. But it made him feel old, and his heart aches for its missing piece.

"My lord."  Gendry turned from his spot on the outskirts of the hall to see the Maester standing beside him.  He had never warmed up to the man, although he had no problems with him either. "There is a visitor."


	3. February 3- NOLA (Merri/James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith finds home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was divded on who I saw this drabble as being, but thanks to [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody) and [Pinkangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel) I ended up deciding it was Meredith and James. (Also suggested was Arya/Gendry (me) and Merri/Pride (a few others) - so if you have other suggestions, feel free to tell me them).

_ You’re everything I need _

_ I just can’t live without you _

_ You’re everything I see _

_ I hope you know my love is true _

**-Carousel Kings “Charm City”**

 

She watches him as he sleeps, a small smile curving on her lips.  He looks at peace, something she knew her presence gave him. He had been worried about her for so long. His arms lay across her waist, not pinning her down but enough to make sure she couldn't move without waking him.  She couldn't blame him.

 

She wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.  She had needed space, and time, to heal but now she needed  _ home _ , and that was what he was.  A shelter in the storm that had been her life.  She moved a lock of dark hair from his face. He didn't stir, which made her smile more. She settled down in the space that had been made for her, wrapping his arms closer around her.  She didn't need the space tonight. 

 

She was sure there would be nights that she couldn't stand being so tightly wrapped around him, or vice versa.  But not tonight. 

 

"I love you," she whispered as she closed her eyes.  She planned on saying that in the morning too, when they were both awake.  She was finally done running.


	4. February 4 - Gossip Girl (Chuck/Blair - Season 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't expect her to enthrall him like she did.

_ Her dress whispers reckless _

_ That night starts now _

_ And she slips on her necklace _

**Hey Monday “Josey”**

 

He hadn't expected her to enthrall him like she did.  His dare had been light-hearted, wanting to see his lifelong friend have a little fun.  Nate might be his best friend, but so was Blair and if he could ease her heartbreak any, he was happy to do so.  So he had watched her with amusement as she made her way to the stage to join in with the professional dancers.

 

However as she began to join in, slowly letting her ivory dress fall to the floor, her face half hidden by her curls he started to feel less amused and more impressed.  He had always found her attractive, but she had been off limits. His best friend’s girlfriend since they were in kindergarten and people started commenting on what a cute couple they made.

 

(In hindsight, he would say it was probably a lot of pressure to put on two five year olds, but he hadn’t been part of that particular equation)

 

But suddenly she wasn’t.  She was just his friend Blair, beautiful Blair allowing herself to be reckless and grab fun as she went.  He could see she was enjoying herself. She was clearly not professional, her moves aimed more at enjoying herself, and maybe aimed at him while the girls (and few gentlemen) who worked the burlesque club were aimed more at general entertainment and distance seduction.  But it was still enthralling.

 

As someone stepped behind him to ask who she was, impressed by her gumption to just go up to the stage, he realised something had changed.  He wasn’t sure whether it was a good change or not, but Blair was suddenly not friend Blair. As she grinned at him, playing with her pearls and giving him that look that said she was up to something that he always loved he found he really didn’t care.

 

Regrets were for later, when he would find that whatever had switched for him hadn’t switched for her.  


	5. February 5 - Gilmore Girls (Logan/Rory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan introspective, post Revival

_ Your balance  _

_ When you walk along the edge _

_ The out from under _

_ When you're in over your head _

_ The reason you believe _

_ Let me be, let me be _

**-Escape The Fate “Let Me Be”**

 

“Are you okay, Mate?”  Logan turned to see Finn standing in the doorway to the balcony he had chosen to brood in.  There was legitimate concern on his long-term friend’s face, so he just smiled and nodded. 

 

“Just needed some alone time.”  Finn raised an eyebrow, clearly not quite believing him but getting the hint that Logan wanted to be left alone.  Finn gave him an acknowledging nod and turned back towards the living area where others were waiting, distracting them by suggesting a game Logan was sure would no doubt be outrageous and involve copious amounts of drinking.

 

He turned his attention back to the city skyline.  He loved London, and it had felt more like a home then almost any other place he had been in.  Ten years he had lived here, four in this apartment and it left its mark on him. 

 

He was going to have to sell the apartment though.  It was filled with too many memories. While his professional life continued to be successful, his personal life was less so. His fiancee had left him to return to France, tired of being engaged to a man who wouldn’t set the date, who was in love with someone else.

 

He had cared for Odette, loved her even.  But she couldn’t quite replace Rory in his heart.  Oh, but he wished she could. It would have been so much easier if she had.  But no, apparently he had met his “love of his life” when he was 22 in front of a coffee stand and never recovered.

 

He had his phone out, with Rory’s number on the screen.  He couldn’t make himself call, though. What was he supposed to say?  Beg her to come back, tell her he felt like he was nothing without her?  He hadn’t liked what he had become in the last few years, reverting back to old habits he had thought long gone.  Rory had been part of that. Both the removal of the habits and the reversion. 

 

Maybe he needed to finally end that chapter, and delete her number.  Stop googling her name for bylines. Stop having her in his life peripherally.  He was like a willing drowning victim, self inflicting the pain by immersing himself in her when he couldn’t have her.

  
  



	6. February 6- ER (Doug/Carol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He missed the sound of her voice (Doug/Carol)

  1. I miss the sound of your voice



Loudest thing in my head

And I ache to remember

All the violent, sweet

Perfect words that you said

- **Matt Nathanson “Come On Get Higher”**

 

He hated the distance.  Career wise it had been a good move.  He had finally felt free to handle cases like he wanted.  The hospital in Seattle had more money, more choices. He didn’t have that history hanging over him since only the director knew his history at County.  But he missed Carol, missed his children and missed his best friend.

 

Mark called him once a week and the two of them would chat for awhile.  It wasn’t the same, but they still had the connection. Every Once and awhile Mark and Elizabeth would come visit for the weekend and he take them around Seattle.  

 

Carol he missed most of all.  She didn’t call him that often, usually only updates with their twins.  Twins he barely saw because of the distance. He missed hearing her voice, longed to know what it felt like to wake up together to be with the twins.

 

He had gained alot, but there were days like today where he really wondered if it had been worth the cost.   The answer was mostly no.


	7. February 6 - ER (Elizabeth/Mark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth hates the silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CANONICAL CHARACTER DEATH MENTIONED. Just wanted to warn you before you moved forward with this one.

_ I miss the sound of your voice _

_ Loudest thing in my head _

_ And I ache to remember _

_ All the violent, sweet _

_ Perfect words that you said _

**-Matt Nathanson “Come On Get Higher”**

 

She hated the silence most of all. She could try and pretend he was on a business trip, or away on a lost weekend with Doug, but she couldn’t quite find the imagination. At first the house had been nosy, with relatives coming and staying in the guest rooms.  Rachel had stayed the longest, and even Jenifer had stayed a while, the two women awkwardly bonding over their shared grief.

But it had been a few months now, and the silence was still bothering her.  She couldn’t hear his snoring, or the rustle of the sheets when he moved. No longer did she hear the noises of someone making coffee in the morning, or even him yelling from the bathroom for more toilet paper because he never remembered to change the roll.

There was just silence.  Just the noises she made, or Ella’s.  There were giant silent holes where Mark would normally say things. Jokes he would tell every time she would use a british term that was different in America.  Or she would find herself doing things and somehow still expecting his usual commentary.

She couldn’t handle the silence.


	8. February 7 - Gilmore Girls (Logan/Rory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds his way back.

_ Only time tells me more than I hoped, all that I know is _

_ I'll be fine in a fortnight and lo and behold _

_ I know I shouldn't have let you go _

**-Rixton “Hotel Ceiling”**

 

Stars Hollow seemed as it ever did, some sort of alien setting amongst normality.  He loved it here, could understand why Lorelai choose this town to raise her daughter.  Could imagine raising his own here. Maybe more on the edge of town, he wasn't sure he was made to fit completely in with the locals.  No one paid him any mind as he walked through town, which he was both relieved and a little disappointed about. He had hoped he had left something more of an impression, but given his state of mind, he was perfectly okay with going under the radar.

He had one goal - make it to Rory and make her fall in love with him again.  He had lasted two months before he had just broken down and realised that he was never going to rid her from his heart, and it was unfair to Odette to even attempt to be her husband with another woman on his mind.  Oddly moralistic of him consider the last few years, but somehow he felt that at least in marriage he should be faithful.

Except in his heart his wife was someone else.

So here he was, strolling through the idealistic home town of his true love, trying to gain the nerve to just go to her house and knock on the door.  He knew Lorelai was on her honeymoon, he had overheard enough and see then remnants of her wedding. So at least that was one obstacle...or one pair of obstacles as Luke was also gone...removed.  It would be so much easier if he had just been more confident and had told Rory the truth. THat he loved her and to hell with the "Dynastic Plan". He had said it before. He wasn't sure why it was so hard this time.  

"Logan?"  He stopped for a moment before turning around at the sound of her voice. She stood in the doorway of a building he hadn't recognized as being one of their old hangouts, looking beautiful as ever.  

"Hey Ace."

 


	9. February 8 - NOLA (Meredith/James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith leaves.

_ So tell me again, is this the end _

_ Or is it another night I'm broken _

_ I'm begging for anything that I can get _

_ To make sure no word goes unspoken _

**-Set It Off “Unspoken”**

 

"I think I should leave."  She stated, all emotion drained from her voice.

"Mer, you don't..."

"I do."  She knew she was on the verge of crying.  She wasn't capable of loving anyone at this moment, be it herself or him.  Staying there, even platonically, was adding a weight to their relationship she couldn't handle.  "Its not fair to you."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."  She knew it was.  James was still in love with her.  Despite the fact that she left him, despite the fact that she kept running away.  She had ignored the signs for far too long, not wanting to give up the only safe harbor she knew of.  But she knew this wasn't fair to him. To be there like she could give him what he wanted. Give him a future together.  "I've taken advantage of you long enough. I'll stay with my mother for awhile."

"Wow, I'm that bad, am I?" he asked with laugh that was hardly full of amusement. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"James, it's not that.  I just can't be what you need me to be."

"Mer, I only want you to be you."  She could hear the frustration. She knew this by heart.  You could only break someone's heart so many times before you started to see the signs.

"This is me."

 


	10. February 9 - Stargate SG-1 (Daniel/Vala...of sorts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel misses Vala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things that bothered me about the last season of SG-1 was how they had Vala so hung up on Daniel and kept her from really developing outside of her relationship with him bar a few episodes. I would have liked to see Vala spread her wings a little and have Daniel have to come to terms with the fact he isn't her main concern anymore. (They are my OTP though, so always a happy ending). So this drabble, like many I have done, has Daniel realising things.

_ I miss the stupid things _

_ We'd go to sleep and then _

_ You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM _

_ Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me _

_ Do what you wanna do _

**-Marianas Trench “Cross My Heart”**

 

Vala was out.  THe problem with living inside the mountain is that you pretty much knew who was also staying the night.  Vala was most certainly not in the building. He couldn't manage to sleep, too worried about her. WHich annoyed him.  Why should he be worried about her? After all, this woman had taken down Jaffa, had survived being a Goa'uld Host, and somehow spoke her mind to congressmen with little care.  She could take care of herself.

This wasn't even new.  Vala had been venturing out more and more, even dating and having overnight visits with said dates.  After all, when one's apartment is in a secret base, it's hard to bring them home. That was bothering him too, but he tried to lie to himself and say he was relieved that she was moving her attention to someone else.

Except in the middle of the night, when she used to wake him up to ask him a stupid earth question, or decide they all needed to try a new shade of Jello he now faced silence.  Once he woke up on his own and found himself in the mess hall eating Jello just for the hell of it.

Teal'c had said not a word, just sat beside him and dug in.

He was finding he missed her attention.  Missed the weird hours when her insomnia kicked in.  Missed her trying to get him to react to the most horrible puns, or suggestive euphemisms.  He was finding himself missing her constant companionship and that was bothering him too.

He missed  _ her _ , even as he said he didn't

 


	11. February 10 - NOLA (Merri/James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until then his couch was hers, and really whatever else she wanted. (James/Merri)

_ Come on home and let yourself heal _ _   
_ _ You could sleep for a thousand years _ _   
_ _ I won't let you disappear _ _   
_ __ Let your heart beat here   
**-Dashboard Confessional “Heart Beat Here”**

 

“You know you could take the bed if you want.”  She smiled up at him from her position on the couch.  She knew she could. It was more of a question of whether she  _ should _ .  James was her best friend, and the one person she could count on right now as she tried to reevaluate her life and where it was going.  But he was also her ex-fiancee and love of her life, and it seemed that sleeping his bed - with or without him - might just blur the lines more then she was ready to.

 

She had no doubt however that eventually they would blur those lines.  They always did. She very rarely regretted it. 

 

“The couch is fine.”  James raised an eyebrow.  The couch was far from comfortable, but in his temporary apartment in New York it was the only sleeping surface available other then the single bed.  He had a guest room in his more permanent abode in Manchester, but he was on assignment for the moment - photojournalism on abandoned sections of old New York.

 

Maybe he would take Mer with him someday.  Give her something to think about other then what had her showing up at his door looking like she was about to fall apart.  He hadn’t asked yet - he knew her well enough to know it was best to let her come to him when she was ready. Until then his couch was hers, and really whatever else she wanted.

 

That had always been the case and always would be.

 

“Well, then I guess this is goodnight.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead before making his way to his room.  He could hear her getting settled and paused shortly in the doorway of his room to look back at her.

 

Whatever she needed.


	12. February 11 - Gossip Girl (Chuck Bass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart's Second Funeral (Post series, Chuck POV)

_ Summer has come and passed _

_ The innocent can never last _

_ Wake me up when September ends _

_ Like my fathers come to pass _

_ Seven years has gone so fast _

_ Wake me up when September ends _

**Green Day “Wake Me Up When September Ends”**

 

His father’s second funeral is essentially the same as the first.  Given the chaos around Bart’s real death, Lily hadn’t had the energy to plan anything different.  Nor did either of them have the energy to care. Bart’s recent betrayals had cut them both deep, and outside making the barest attempts to look like they were grieving they were just happy to get it over with.

 

His grief was the same, but not.  He didn’t feel the same urge to run and burn everything in his path like had when he was 17.  He grieved for his father, grieved the lost of the delusion that his father had cared at all. But he stayed this time, arriving at the funeral fully sober.  Like the last time, Blair was by his side. This time however as his wife, despite people talking.

 

Their quick wedding was making all the gossip lanes. He had heard a few theories.  Most of them were that he had married her to keep her quiet (Somewhat true - he had married her to keep her from being forced to talk, not to keep her from it), to others saying that Blair was pregnant (Not remotely true, thanks to eight months of self-enforced celibacy) or that Bart had refused to support it (Bart hadn’t given a damn - He had weirdly always approved of Blair prior to his first death).

 

Still, Blair stood like she couldn’t hear it at all, that she didn’t care.  Which was not like her. But then, she had always been his exception, so it made sense that he was hers.  They would do anything for each other.

 

He clinched her hand as they lowered Bart’s (real) body into his old plot. He loved his father, but hated him.  Hated that his father had failed to love him in return, at least not enough. Hated that Bart had lied to him, tricked and manipulated him his whole life, but particularly in the last few months.  He hadn’t wanted Bart to die, but he couldn’t also lie and say he wasn’t relieved to finally have an end to it all.

 

He supposed Bart had left him a valuable lesson.  How not to be a father, a husband, a brother. He peered over to his side to see his adopted mother surrounded by her biological children and their significant others. She also had two of her ex-husbands, neither of which had been there when he had faked his death.

 

He probably owed Rufus an apology for accusing him of killing Bart the first time. He returned his attention to the burial, moving forward with Blair to do the final ritual of putting the first dirt to cover the coffin.   As the dirt hit the coffin, he felt a sense of relief. He could finally go and grieve in private, where no one would judge how and why he mourned.


	13. February 12- NOLA (Merri/James & Co)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merri and James deal with a disappointed daughter.

_ In broken bones (a half-hearted smile) _

_ I feel at home (I'm proud of nothing) _

_ I tend to get attached so quick to all I've ever known(all I've ever known) _

**-As It Is “Can’t Save Myself”**

 

Merri had always been a bit weak when it came to her daughter's pout.  The pre-teen was currently sitting on their couch, pouting because Merri had told her she couldn't go to the concert her friends were going to.

"It's just my arm!"  Emma stated, holding up the aforementioned limb, currently enwrapped in a bright pink cast.  Somehow Merri had managed to raise a daughter who was her complete opposite in deposition and interests.  James thought it was hilarious, but considering their son was basically his mini me, he had nowhere to talk.  Where Merri would curve into herself and emote less, Emma emoted more. Such as now, when due to falling off the monkey bars at school she had broken her arm.  Merri had spent most of the day in a panic over her daughter and no longer had the energy.

"You are high on painkillers, Em," came James' voice as he walked into the living room.  FInally, some reinforcements before she gave in. "I saw you walking to the couch, and I don't think walking through a venue is going to be easier than a straight line from the door."  He seemed amused, and Merri had to admit their daughter's earlier reactions to the painkillers were amusing in hindsight, when she wasn't full of worry. "You also didn't get tickets so it's not like you are wasting them.  So settle down and enjoy the ice cream your mum bought you."

Both his wife and his daughter looked at the bowl of superman ice cream.  Merri in disgust and Emma with a smile as she remembered it was there.

 


	14. February 13- NOLA (James & Pride)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James & Pride watch over Meredith. (Emma Verse)

_ If I could walk on water _

_ If I could tell you what's next _

_ I'd make you believe _

_ I'd make you forget _

**-Matt Nathanson “Come On Get Higher”**

 

"How is she?"  He wasn't sure how to answer that.  He stood in the doorway to his guest room, making sure she was still asleep before going to respond.

 

"Not good.  Almost as bad as when she lost the baby, not quite as bad as after Emily died."  He knew Pride knew Meredith well enough to know the reasons behind that. That had been a year of hell for her, and the idea that she was nearly in the same place made his heart ache.  He wished he could make it all go away for her, but he knew this was a battle he wasn't allowed to fight for her.

 

She had to fight it alone.  That didn't mean he, and PRide, wouldn't be there for her.  There had been times he had been jealous of Dwayne Pride, thought maybe there was something more, and maybe there had been.  But right now all he could recognize was a man who loved her like he did, and wanted what was best.

 

"They shut the investigation down."

 

"She shouldn't have been made to resign.  She didn't do anything wrong."

 

"Well, that's not exactly true but I agree."  Pride sighed. "At least she went to you, and didn't try running away this time."

 

"Depends on your definition of running,"  James responded, closing her door behind him.  "She's running from herself."

 


	15. February 14 - Alex/Gigi (He's Just Not That Into You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's thoughts after the makes the phone call at the end of "He's just not that into You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that for now I'm just going to post prompts as they are completed. After I finish the month I'll arrange by date.

_Tried to take a picture Of love_  
_Didn't think I'd miss her That much_  
_I want to fill this new frame_  
_But its empty_

**-The Click Five “Empty”**

He hadn't expected to miss her so much.  Their argument still rant in his mind. He had spent that night still pissed she had misconstrued their relationship, but as the days went by and he went from talking to her daily to nothing at all the anger had left him.  There was something missing he couldn't quite grasp till Kelly Ann started to laugh and pointed out the irony. 

 

He had missed the signs of his own infatuation, having shown all the behaviors he had accused her of.  It made him review the last month they had known each other and realised she had been right.

 

He had behaved like had been interested.  He could have called her about that date rather then show up and be the date.  He could have been more proactive at that party in getting her date, instead of just setting her up to mingle on her own.  But, after looking at everything, he realised he hadn't wanted her to find anyone. Not even Bill.

 

He really should have realised he was far too deep into this when he had spent a whole night talking to her.  Or when he kept talking to her on the phone despite the bar being busy, or gave this girl who was obsessed with Connor his phone number.  He stared at the phone in his hand, wincing at his voice message. So this was what it felt like to be where she had been.

 

"You've got it bad," his bartender stated at the doorway, looking at him in surprise.

 

"I'm aware," he responded.  He looked at his phone again, second guessing his words.

 

How could he fall in love without knowing?  How did he let this happen? He had to give Gigi credit.  It was terrifying to put yourself out there, but she had. He was terrified and he knew she had an interest in him,although it might have been crushed by his actions of the previous week.  He had made her cry, and her words as she left still haunted him.

 

_ "You're alone Alex." _

 

He sure was.

 


	16. February 15 - ER (Jennifer Greene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer Greene attends the wedding of her ex-husband.

_ And if it's over _

_ It hurts but I'm giving you my word _

_ I hope that you're always _

_ Happy like we were _

**-Skillet “Say Goodbye”**

 

Jennifer smiled as Mark and Elizabeth turned and smiled at the audience, now man and wife.  It made her very happy to know her ex-husband was happy. Everyone had expected her to be upset that he had moved on but she found that stupid.  She had moved on first, had found that better fit. She'd always love Mark, but she knew they were happier apart. Elizabeth was his better fit.

 

She had been upset when Rachel had come home from spending time with her father to learn that Elizabeth had played such a role in her daughter reaching adulthood.  This woman who she knew nothing about was doing things that Jennifer had planned to do herself. 

 

But as time went on and she got to know Elizabeth, she wasn't as upset.  Not to say she wanted Elizabeth to fill her shoes, but as another female presence in Rachel's life, she couldn't ask for a better one.

 

So, yes, She was happy for Mark.  Happy to see her first love so happy.  She had worried about him being alone after they broke things off, but as she caught Elizabeth's eye and smiled at the new Mrs. Greene she knew she didn't have to worry anymore.


	17. February 16- ER (Abby/Luka)

_ These are my words _

_ That I've never said before _

_ I think I'm doing okay _

_ And this is the smile _

_ That I've never shown before _

_ Somebody shake me 'cause I, I must be sleeping _

**-Staind “So Far Away”**

 

He groaned as the alarm blared beside him,  reaching over her body to slam it off before settling back in bed, drawing her closer to him.  She groaned in protest of being awoken, and wrapped herself around him, using his chest as a pillow.

 

"whhhhy." she groaned into his chest.

 

"Field Trip.  Your fault, you were the one who signed us up."

 

"Remind me when time travel is figured out to go back and time and slap my earlier self."  He laughed softly, more internally then out. She opened an eye to look at him, a smile on her face.  

 

"At least we are suffering together."

 

"Misery likes company, is that it?"  He couldn't imagine how a day with a bunch of second graders was going to be much fun.  Except for their son. Watching him enjoy the zoo and aquarium would be fun. They didn't often get days off together to spend time with their son.

 

"You know it."  She lifted herself out of his reach with a groan.  "Who decided leaving at 8:30 was a good idea."

 

"The people who run the school, which starts at 8:30."

 

"Shut up."

 


	18. February 17 - Gossip Girl (Chuck/Blair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair comforts Chuck after the second funeral of his father.

_ When your tears are spent on your last pretense _

_ And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense _

_ When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles _

_ And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while _

**-Marianas Trench “Beside You”**

 

Blair leaned back against the headboard, closing her eyes as she continued to methodically run her fingers through her husbands hair.  Today had been hell, more so on Chuck then anyone else. THe whole week even. They should have been enjoying their honeymoon, but instead she sat here trying to help the love of her life deal with his grief.  He had only finally fallen asleep, out of straight exhaustion. Ever since his father had died he hadn't slept well.

 

They hadn't been apart for more then a few hours since then and until now Chuck had held up pretty well.  But this morning had been the funeral. Lily had planned most of it, using the same plans as last time. And Chuck had been fine till he stood before the church.  Like the first time, he had run, but at least time just into her arms. They had hidden in the limo for awhile as Chuck finally let out his grief, Serena and Dan helping divert the attention of the other attendees away from the absence of the man's only child.

 

After he had pulled himself together, he had walked into the church, remaining stoic as they said goodbye to Bart Bass once again.  Unlike the last time the grief was less potent, more emotional exhaustion by those who would have felt it. She knew a good portion of the attendees were just there to see what Chuck did, what Lily did.

 

THe media was surrounding the cars when they left, trailing them as they went to the graveyard.  It was certainly a test of who was their friend and who wasn't. The Humphreys stood sentary, trying their best to keep the family safe from the invasion.  Serena and Nate stood on either side, and she stood holding Chuck's hand. He hadn't attended this part the last time.

 

She saw a few of the people she used to consider her friends talking to the media, telling them how they used to know the scandalous Basses.  She made a note of each and every one of them. Blair was always one to believe revenge was best served cold, and serve it she would.

Once they had arrived home,  Nate had taken to answering any important calls on CHuck's behalf, while Blair dragged him into their room, and allowed him to let it all out.  It was rare to see Chuck cry, and she hated that most often it was because of Bart. She let him cry himself out and into sleep. Her legs were going to fall asleep but she didn't care.

 

She would watch over him as long as he needed her to.  They knew so much better how to do this then they did 4 years ago.  Neither of them were going to run, but rather hold on tight.

 


	19. February 18 - Gossip Girl (Blair, Serena & Nate Friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her personal Scandal, Serena and Nate look after Blair despite their particular problems with her.

_ I see a pain behind your eyes _

_ I know you feel it everyday _

_ It's like a light that slowly dies _

_ But it's better not to say _

_ It's better not to say such things out loud _

_ Just close your eyes and bite your tongue for now _

_ Don't let them see you fall _

**-As It Is “The Stigma (Boys Don’t Cry)**

 

Serena watched as Blair's hand scrunched into a fist as they sat eating their lunch.  Otherwise it was like nothing was going on, like she hadn't heard the whispers of the students passing by.  As much as Blair had regained her footing in the social spectra of the school, that didn't shut everyone up.

 

There were still people who would have amused faces as they turned to whisper in their friend's ear about the girl who got caught between Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass.  Some of them were in awe, but some of them were also equally cruel with their words.

 

Serena frowned, and glared at the girls in question who had just made their thoughts on Blair's love life public knowledge.  If her friend was going to act like nothing happened, that didn't mean Serena had to. She would defend Blair no matter what.

 

"Leave it, Serena."  Blair stated, sounding tired and oddly grown up as she dug into her yogurt.

 

"Reacting is not going to get them to stop."

 

"You can't be okay with this."

 

"Of course not.  But not reacting pisses them off more."  Blair grinned, "And you know how I hate living up to people's expectations."

 

A total lie.  Blair battled expectations her whole life.  But Serena was good enough of a friend not to call her on it.  Especially as she spotted Nate in the background taking the two girls to task for speaking like that.

 

Nate might hate them all right now, but he was still their friend and as the two of them met each other's eyes she nodded her thanks in his direction.  Blair didn't have to fight this war, she had friends to do it for her.

 

Even if half of the group was ultimately pissed off at her.

 


	20. February 19 - Game of Thrones (Daenerys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany Fix-it. FINALE SPOILERS

_ I don't wanna live this way _

_ Strong enough to break these chains _

_ Broken pieces can mend _

_ Not a second to waste _

_ Life won't wait for you now _

_ This is our time, our time to go _

**-State Champs “Our Time To Go”**

 

She looked upon the city and she could feel the rage filled her. She couldn't hear anything but the rage, the heartbreak.  She wanted to break all the pieces of that city down into rubble, make it pay for all it represented.

 

She felt her hands grip the scales and it was only as they started to bite into her skin that she broke out of her fugue.

 

She pulled up, her dragon's flame flying high but missing the city.

 

She would not let Cersei win, let her change who Daenerys wanted to be.  She would not let her father's legacy be her own.

 

She could still feel the rage, almost felt like she couldn't contain it but she did.

 

She was the Mother of Dragons, breaker of chains.  Not the Queen of death and ashes.


	21. February 20 - Star Wars (Han Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved the feel of speed. Whether it was seeing the stars turn into lines outside his window or hear the wind whistling by as he sped along on a speeder bike there was something about speed that called to him. (Han Solo)

_ To win just once against the odds _ _   
_ _ And once be smiled on by the gods _ _   
_ _ To race with speed along the track _ _   
_ _ Break the tape and not look back _ _   
_ _ To never have considered losing _ _   
_ _ As if to win is by our choosing _ _   
_ _ Bear your soul for all to find _ _   
_ __ And honest heart and an open mind   
**-The Saw Doctors “To Win Just Once”**

 

He loved the feel of speed. Whether it was seeing the stars turn into lines outside his window or hear the wind whistling by as he sped along on a speeder bike there was something about speed that called to him.  Maybe it was speed required exact control. Lose it for an instant and your done.

 

He was always a bit of a risk taker.  It's how he got off Corellia. How he got the Falcon.

 

Speed allways him to focus on one thing, to feel everything click in all the right places as he goes along.  There’ no time to focus on anything else. Not heartbreak, not grief. None of it matters in that split second you are making a decision that could be life or death.

 

All that mattered was what was right in front of you, right that second.

 

The only time he came close to that feeling was when he saw Leia.  


	22. February 21- NOLA (Brames)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing Adventures of Meredith Brody (Emma Verse)

_ To believe I walk alone _

_ Is a lie that I've been told _

_ So let your heart hold fast _

_ For this soon shall pass _

_ Like the high tide takes the sand _

**-Fort Atlantic ”Let Your Heart Hold Fast”**

 

"Do you still feel alone?"  Meredith had been attending her therapy sessions for six months now, and her therapist,  Kendra, was looking back at what they had covered in the beginning to see how much progress they had made.  So far she had been surprised to see she had actually made progress.

 

"Sometimes," she admitted honestly, which was a bit of progress all of its own.  When she had started she had trouble asking for help, telling people she wasn't doing well.  She still had trouble, but she was getting better. She knew the signs of a bad day, knew the signs of a better one.  And most of the time she was starting to feel, if not completely okay, then at least neutral.

"I know, realistically, I'm not."  She had James, who had been her friend before he had returned to being her lover only a month or so ago.  He had been there just because he wanted to. Pride, too, had supported her. He had often stopped by her apartment when James had to go on assignment to drag her out of the house.  Lasalle would often show up with Percy at his side to help out as well. She had an adopted family that made sure she kept active, took care of herself, and as a side effect her daughter.

 

She rubbed her belly, now huge as she was nearly 9 months along.  She could feel the little girl kick at her, the kick stinging but also bringing relief.  SHe was still alive and thriving inside her. Having to care for the baby had given her a goal when she couldn't bring herself to care about herself.  The baby made it so she was literally not alone.

 

Still, there were moments when the depression dipped low, and she struggled more than usual.  moments when she felt alone because of what was going on in her head and heart.

 


	23. February 22 - NOLA (Brames - Emma Verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merri catches James at night.

_ I wanna be the one to keep you warm at night _

_ Think you're my reason for believin' things will be alright _

_ I wanna come out and say it to you _

_ All while the world is spinning round, round, round _

**-With Confidence “Spinning”**

 

It was the middle of the night when Merri found herself waking up for no good reason.  She was used to having a reason - this pregnancy had given her plenty - but for once her stomach was settled and she didn’t need to pee for the thousandth time.  No, she just felt this sudden need to be awake. She opened her eyes at a distant sound, staying still as she waited to hear it again. It was only after hearing someone swear from down the hall that she got out of bed.

 

She walked down the hall silently.  She knew it was James - she could recognize the sound of his voice anywhere. But she didn’t want him to know she was awake yet.  She knew he had been up to something. He wasn’t a morning person, but he was usually not one to linger in bed after 9 am, but lately had been sleeping in more often.  And he almost always was awake after she had gone to sleep.

 

She came to the door of the guest room and stopped, both at coming to the destination of the journey and the shock of what she found.  James sat on the floor, pieces of furniture scattered around him. He held a piece of paper, twisting it this way and that as if somehow that would make the instructions make sense to him.  

 

He was putting together a nursery.  A lot of work had already been put into it, she could tell.  The walls were freshly painted a soft white, with creamsicle orange accents on the borders and chair rail.  A shelf was already put together with various things that people had gotten her for the baby settled on it. A chair she knew was from her mom sat in the corner, and she couldn’t remember ever receiving it.  The room also appeared to have been baby proofed already, and she hadn’t even thought about that yet for any room.

 

The peace James was working on was the crib, and it was half put together.

 

“You made the crib?” was all she could find to say.   _ You put together a room!? _

 

James looked up startled, apparently not having heard her walk into the room.  Then he looked a bit sheepish, caught doing what he felt he probably wasn’t supposed to be doing. 

 

“Trying at least,” he finally responded.  “This is supposed to be the safest one on the market, but honestly, that's probably because no child has ever slept in it.  It's too hard to put together.” He was supposed once again when Merri was suddenly at his side, kneeling to pull him into a hug. His heart nearly stopped however when after he pulled her onto his lab to make it more comfortable for her he heard her whispered words.

 

“I love you.”


	24. February 23 - ER (John Carter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wishes he could wake up from the nightmere that is his life after loosing Lucy. (CANON CHARACTER DEATH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references character death.

_ I watch the sun dry out the grass _

_ Hear the silence shatter glass _

_ Feel perfection swerve and crash, but that's alright _

_ Close my eyes, hope it all ends well this time _

**-As It Is “Pretty Little Distance”**

 

He kept hoping each time he opened his eyes it would turn out to be a bad dream.  That any minute Lucy would come barrelling into the room to tell him Benton was on the warpath and he had overslept in the on call room.

 

But it never was just a dream.  Benton would show up, but it was to see how he was doing not because he slept in. Because a patient had stabbed him, caused him to lose a kidney.

 

Had  _ killed  _ her.

 

It was hard to explain the pain inside.  Lucy had been his student, but she had also been his friend.  And he knew there were more complex feelings aside from that. But he was still careful to wrap that up in a box and ignore it because bringing it out now would make it even more painful. He spent his days regretting how dismissive he had been that day, how their last words had been out of annoyance.

 

He didn’t count conversations held while bleeding out.  They were silent anyway and he could only hope she knew what he meant to say.


	25. February 24 - NOLA (Merri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merri leaves New Orleans (Emma Verse)

_ Blinded by these white lines _

_ Feeling like I'm divine _

_ Never reaching cloud nine _

_ And I feel like giving up _

_ Enough's never enough I divorced all my love _

_ Why won't you give up? _

**-Dream State “White Lies”**

 

She hadn’t had a clue where she was headed when she reached her car, only that she wanted to be anywhere but there.  Her fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly as the anxiety cursed through her. She had resigned. She had to. It hadn’t been anyone else’s fault she had fallen for... _ his _ ...charm.  She wasn’t going to let others take the fall for it.

 

So here she was, without a job.  She couldn’t look anyone in the eye, sure that they would be judging her for her mistake.  Her deadly mistake. She couldn’t sleep well, the images of shooting  _ him _ still streaming bright into her mind.  And yesterday to compound the issue, she had found out she was pregnant.

 

She wanted to give up.  To just fall under all the blows life kept throwing at her.  To drive until there was nothing. But she knew she couldn’t.  Dwayne and James would never forgive her. And she had someone else to think of for the time being.

 

She gripped the steering wheel and turned when she saw the sign to the airport.  She knew where she needed to go now.


	26. February 25 - Game of Thrones (Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya had hoped to find herself, but she is finding that harder to do then anticipated.

_ If I could start again _

_ A million miles away _

_ I will keep myself _

_ I would find a way _

**-Johnny Cash “Hurt”**

 

Ayra had hoped that by sailing to find what was west of Westeros she would find herself again.  Find the hopeful child she had been before her father died. Before her family had been taken from her, her innocence and her hope.  She remembered as a child she had hoped to run free as her brothers, be a warrior perhaps like Brienne of Tarth had become. Sail around the world in search of treasure and adventure.

 

She had lost that desire through the years, with only two goals remaining in her life.  Kill those on her list and reclaim her family. And she had done that, even if half her list had been taken care of for her and her family was a bit torn and battered.

 

But as she sat on the deck of the ship, looking out onto the ocean she found that the idealistic girl of 11 she had been lost for good.  She still had the curiosity, but the passion wasn’t the same.

 

She already missed her sister - who would have thought.  And her two remaining brothers. No matter what Jon said or who he was by blood, he would always be her beloved brother.  She sometimes could feel Bran still, so it was almost like he had journeyed with her. And she reluctantly admitted she missed her friends.  Brienne and Gendry - especially Gendry. She didn’t want to explore why at the moment. She wasn’t ready for regrets quite yet.


	27. February 26 - Torchwood (Jack/Ianto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack misses Ianto (very minor Jack/Gwen)

_ A falling star _

_ Least I fall alone _

_ I can't explain what you can't explain _

_ Your finding things that you didn't know _

_ I look at you with such disdain _

**-The All-American Rejects “It Ends Tonight”**

 

He kept seeing him in his dreams, looking at him with such disappointment in his eyes.  Disappointment in how he was living his life, how he was treating his new found mortality.  It hurt to see, but the ghost of Ianto judged him harshly being made up of Jack’s own conscious.

 

He missed Ianto so much.  Jack had always been one to love, but there were few he loved like Ianto.  Gwen perhaps, but she didn’t love him, not like he wanted her to. It didn’t keep him from latching onto that feeling instead of properly mourning the lover he lost.  

 

He wished Ianto was here to actually say the words, to express the disappointment.  Anything to have him back again and fill this void he had d for the last couple of years.   Time healed, but Jack had a lot of scars, and he was sure that Ianto would be one of the bigger ones.


	28. February 27 - Gossip Girl (Chuck/BLair...and Nate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck after Cotillion.

_ I told you when you asked _

_ I knew this wouldn't last _

_ At least I could be honest about that _

_ And now you're tellin' everyone _

_ How I only did you wrong _

_ I guess you never knew me at all _

**-Every Avenue “Tell Me I’m A Wreck”**

 

He walked away, hearing the door close behind him as he walked down the stairs.  Those passing by were greeted by a neutral face, unable to see the storm of emotions behind his brown eyes.  

 

He knew when this whole thing started that it wouldn’t last. He could have anything money could buy, but he rarely got what he wanted.  She loved someone else, and he had just been a placeholder till his idiot best friend wised up to the wonder that he was missing.

 

He hadn’t known it would hurt so much.  How seeing her kiss his best friend would feel like a stab to the heart.  It was only then he realised he had grown to love her. More than just one of his best friends he had since he was in kindergarten.  More than just his cospiritor. She had become everything so fast and he was still reeling from it.

 

Anger soon grew,and he smothered his previous feelings with it.  Nate could have her - after all, she had been his first. He didn’t need her or want her and he knew from his father that love was a weakness he could ill afford.  The only people who could tell any difference were too busy reuniting upstairs.

 

Besides, they probably didn’t know him at all anyways.  Not like he thought they did.


	29. February 28 - Gossip Girl (Blair/Chuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Blair/Chuck fluff

_Let me see you light up the dark  
_ _I want to see you light up the dark  
_ _I wanna see you light up the dark  
_ _While everyone is sleeping  
_ _We'll be wide awake_

**-Sleeping With Sirens (Save Me A Spark)**

“What is going on, Chuck?”  He smirked, taking her hand as he led her down the hall to the stairway that led up to the roof.  He had planned this out for months, wanting something special for this day. He had something more public planned for her birthday of course.  He knew his wife liked having spectacular things in front of other people. But this date was special to the two of them.

It had been six years ago today that they had completely changed the path of their relationship. She would be turning twenty three tomorrow, and their wedding anniversary was in another month.  ALot of days he was pretty happy to celebrate. He had a vacation planned for their anniversary, a belated honeymoon of sorts. For her birthday he had planned a big party with Serena that would have all his wife’s favorite foods and friends, as well as a performance from a favorite musician she liked.

Today however, he had blindfolded her and taken her to the roof.  He needed to make a good memory here, as previous memories of the rooftops they had been on had not been pleasant to say the least.  But starting with the fact that not a single member of his family was there, it was already going to be better. He had Nate help him put up a bunch of twinkling lights, and set up a picnic.  There were space heaters to keep off the chill as well. The lights were all out outside the twinkle lights and the hotel sign which only lit some of the room.

“Chuck!”  Blair stated, a bit annoyed at his lack of response.

“Patience, Blair,” he said with a laugh, reaching up to take off the blindfold.  She blinked as the light entered her eyes, turning to him with annoyance, then surprise as she took in the fall picnic he had set up. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Anniversary, but that’s next...” He loved that even after all this time she blushed a little when she came to the realization as what he was celebrating.  “You want to celebrate that?”

“Of course I do,” he said with a grin, leading her to the soft pile of blankets and handing her a glass.  “First night of the rest of my life. Best decision you made.”

“Of course you would think that,” she said although the smile on her lips softened the tone behind the words.

“I love you.”  It had been so hard to say back then, to tell her how much he cared for her. He knew that even though both of them had an easier go of saying it now it still held just as much impact.  Her face softened from its amused grin into what he liked to consider his personal facial expression. The one that held love and affection. It was not the same way she looked at Darota or Serena.  It was all together different and _his._

“I love you too,” she responded.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this drabble was originally over 600 words long, so I copied into another file and edited this version down to its current 499 words. I'll eventually post the extended cut as I'm not sure I'm quite done with it yet. More fluff is to be had.


End file.
